rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 113
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Lots More fabulous items/ideas for a Bioshock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 113 --- --- --- --- --- Reborn : Using his Revitalization Product (the last development before the Civil War of the Vita Chamber) by Ryan after the Jack/Fontaine incident - he used the machine before beginning his shadow presence as 'Zeus'. Or somesuch. The true test of the Citizens of Rapture would now be to manage themselves without blaming someone else for everything that went wrong. Ryan could still assist and steer things from the shadows. --- --- Need a Art Deco Hooka for D'Epoch (Chrome and Speedlines, Sunburst) --- --- Hoisted On Their Own Illogical Petard ..." (WTF is a Petard anyway and how is one to be 'Hoisted' ??) ' : Why would Fontaine go to the substantial trouble of using Ryan's genetic makeup/code/frequency/whatever allegedly to get past 'security' - when that security hardly yet exist ?? The turrets/scanners/patrolling flybots - they weren't substantially added UNTIL the 'Civil War' started - 1959 when Jack was 'built' in 1956 (4 years earlier, and had been planned even previous to that) ??? The full lockdown of the Bathyspheres - had THAT happened yet?? Wasn't that another security measure part of the Civil War actions of Ryan to tighten up security ?? The Bathysphere to the Lighthouse locked ? Great, then you can sit up there till you starve or freeze to death. Ones escaping to be lost in the North Atlantic hundreds of miles from anywhere ??? Wasn't it rather implied the 'Lockdown' of the whole system was to prevent Atlas's terrorists from using them? - Was it some intended ironic slight to Ryan to be killed by his own son ? Seems a bit overelaborated to expect Ryan to have a 'heartfelt' discussion long enough to find all that out before being assasinated/committing suicide ? (Better would be Ryan being angry at Fontaine/Atlas and seeking a more proactive revenge, rather than some stupid 'blow up the city' BS. BTW didnt Jack just shut down that core anyway ??). Far more logical to have the BelowTree computer console (made by Fontaine Futuristics in 1941 it says) in Ryan's office turn out to be a killer Transformer Robot than have this long convoluted 'Jack' plan (yes, might not be as 'epic'/twisty for Ryan's bizaare swan song). Shouldn't Ryan have been already disappointed enough at all the turncoats and parasite weaklings in "His City" to have blown it up long before that ?? --- --- '''Just One of Fontaine's Lil Memos ' : Since Fontaine's IQ dropped about 50 points in the DLC, then no doubt he made recordings for us (Jack) to eventually find in BS1 talking about how he (Atlas) was going to give Elizabeth, and some child, both "Trans-orbital Lobotomies" before killing them anyway (Fancy 'operation' just to see their amusing reaction ... he's a psychopath after all .. perhaps back on the Surface he HAD done so to his real wife and child, and some dozens of others so really he is psychotically recreated those events.) What might YOU have thought on hearing THAT little gem early in the (BS1) game ? It might've changed your whole outlook on the Conjob the writers pulled on you - their forcing all their one-sided manipulations (lies) upon you to achieve their lame plot 'twist'. You had no choice in the game anyway, you'd slaughter your way through whatever story they pushed on you. --- --- '''Tentacles and All : As many (few) human figure ANIMATIONS we got in the games, could you imagine how much more work it would have taken if instead of largely human figures they tried to do the equivalent with a half dozen of the strange distorted ones you saw in the concept illustrations - tentacles and extra protuberances and other weirdness - and to do them convincingly ... (the figure models turn out to be only a fraction of the work, the animations add up to alot more). That's very likely why they abandoned all those strange forms. (note- that even Gil Alexander was barely seen) --- --- 'And Lambeekin Die'sees ' : Heh, it would be Sofia that Eleanor might have been reconstituted from 10 year-old rotted corpse tissue instead of Johnny Topside (or whoever). Being held in thrall by Evil Jack 'Daddy' and looking for 'Mommy' to rescue her... (THERE is a proper 'Twist') Jack would have fried Sofia on the spot if she tried to pull her little escapade on him. (Actually that's a pretty good 'alternate universe' plot with sufficient inventive Twisty-ness). Problem is that 'Jack' is mentally a child, so hearing the Audio Diaries/Radio messages between Jack and young Eleanor might be rather odd " NOOOO, You Poopy Head !!!" "That's What You Are, But What Am I ??" "THOSE ARE MY TOYS, NOT YOURS !!!" "You touched Fontaine's Skull ... I'm Tellin " etc... --- --- 'Logic ? What Is Logic Conan ??? ' : It would NOT have been logical to leave a Bathysphere at the surface station (Lighthouse) where it might be a bit of a 'giveaway' for Rapture's existance ?? (Ryan is supposed to be paranoid, right ? - well isn't this evidence he wasn't quite as paranoid as they tried to lay it on ??) Even after the Pheromone Control allowed easing much of the 'lockdown', THAT Station you would think would get highest security. If that Bathysphere was sent there for his arrival (in case it wasn't normally left there) then that should have told Ryan his system wasn't as locked down as it ought to be, and someone (Atlas ?) was upto something. (I actually think the whole suicide thing by Ryan should have really been a setup against Fontaine/Atlas, where Ryan has figured it out and turned the tables (faked HIS own death) -- it certainly would have been a more Epic Twist). --- --- 'Documents Are Gold (A MMORPG Thing) ' : All those valuable documents (tech specs/plans, clues to legendary hauls of loot, the Secret of Rapture and the Universe ...) Cleaning off the Shit-stain™ to make them readable (many are partially damaged and require further research to fill in the incomprehensible part. ((Bet you never thought you would be enthusiastically scrubbing crap off a piece of paper to become a virtual god did you ? ... Oh Wait ...)) The City Council is building a safe location for the New Rapture Archives and just about anything might be (modestly) valuable. You will find lots of stuff there for your own research later. Bounties on bringing such goodies back from The Ruins ... Lotsa Missions start this way Semi-realistic 'document' Assets. Tools/templates to help create them in their appropriaet form and content ( INCLUDING making them self mutating for Mission variability). --- --- 'Consolidate - All the "Columbia" Splicer's Dreams ' : All based on a bad 1952 movie produced in Rapture about an Absurd Flying City, and satire presenting a complete misunderstanding of American History, Religion, Culture and the Laws of Physics. Worse might be a delusion that this IS NOT all a dream, and the terrible extremes which some (fanboi?) Splicers obsessively try to re-create that place themselves : * Flying simulated by having suspension wires/cables embedded into their limbs (or at least 'lunette' rings) * Splodey Ghosts ('ghost stories' - swamp gas is flammable and too many Splicers still smoke ... ) * Wearing Victorian Era Clothing (props scrounged from Rapture's various Theater Groups or the best approximation created by the Splicers -- as in pretty awful). * Really-bad fake 'floaty' things (staging/special effects/props), Giant Puppet Handymen ("Hey, thats a real head in that !!!"). Turn of the Century 'terrain' with whatever was on-hand. * 8 Splicers squeezed inside a Songbird Monstrosity to make all its parts work ... (it doesn't fly much - dangling from a cable on an overhead crane - deux ex machina) * Dress up in those absurd heavy Police/Military uniforms (and the ones with the red bags over their heads). Maybe if the Vox used sticks and stones they might give some protection, but guns go right thru leather and any thickness of metal that a man could walk in (... but they still look neat to wear). Some of the metal armor appears to have been made from Rapture Trash Cans. * Splicers ("The Columbians") pretend to see 'Tears', usually by sticking a 'live' electrode up against their eyeballs. * Argue over who plays Booker and who plays Elizabeth (who gets to hit Booker in the head by throwing things). Nobody wants to be those weird 'Boys of Silence'. Corpses can be used for 'corpses', and to make 'shootem' enemy targets in the simulated (live fire) fighting. * Skyline fun causing broken Hands/Elbow/Shoulders, and repeated painful falls even from rather low heights. Simulated blood and ripped flesh squirted from a bladder under the arm, as 'faces are ripped off with the jibbalicious 'Sky hooks'. * Rants of Pseudo-religious gobbledeegook and absurdist racist/class diatribes, and Snakeoil technical claims. * Drinking 'Vigors' which usually are 180 proof kelp alcohol with a few Pharmaceutical 'additives' * Counting up their piles of "Silver Bagles" (old bottlecaps), and hiding them from the evil tyrant 'Cornstalk'. * Minstrel Show !!! (Singing of the few remembered words of Camptown Races and Sweet Adeline and bad attempts at Barbershop Quartet singing). --- --- 'Carumba's Got Columbia Beat (Another Infinite BS Parody) ' : Giant Pigeon nicknamed "Death from Above" or "The Bombadier" - Could smack down 'Songbird' with one wing tied behind its back, and then crap all over the that Flying Cultist Asylum before Round One was over. Carumba has a Death Ray, created by Carumba's own Universal Genius Blofeld, could shred Columbia's structure without trying, but probably would be used to one-by-one pot-shot Columbia's blue orby things, and allow the Nasties to laugh maniacally as Columbia is sent piece by piece hurtling to its doom on the hard hard surface. Super Science is like that ... (one day you think you're hot stuff, and the next someone else steps on you like a bug. --- --- --- 'Catch a Rat a Day and WIN BIG PRIZES (Daily Gimmick Contest) ' : $50 $100 $150 $200 $250 Prizes !!! One more random thing in the New City to keep Players on their toes (Spot a rat, Kill it, Ca$h in...) These rats might not be exactly the little vermins you'd think ... Need a way to prove proper 'catching', and not have people raising rats for the purpose of turning them in for the prizes ... Trained Cats ? "Build a Better Rat Trap" ?? --- --- --- 'Comstock's last words "Its All Shit" ' : And virtually noone wondered what those words meant. The Luteces were Con Artists who did fancy tricks with Tesla coils and Geissler tubes (and Comstock got their assistance to bilk the investors of 'Columbia' (and would have continued the charade with the gullible occupants if the Lutece hadn't 'done a runner' with alot of the Cash). Comstock committed suicide after The Embezzlement and Skeddaddle --- --- 'Bigtime Wrestling in Rapture ' : Perhaps a bit less fake than the type of choreographed wrestling which became popular in the 50s ? Rapture has kindof a limited population for such a sport to become big enough, but once brute tonics came into existence? Steroids on steroids ?? Entertainment Sander vs Goliath ?? Have it as a TV show to try to fill the limited TV content in Rapture... --- --- --- 'Disguise ' : The masks fall off of many Splicers when you kill them. It might've been an interesting ploy for Jack to be able to put one on (with the HUD effect of the eyeholes and breathing sounds) to temporarily fool other Splicers (the fancy mask of Fitzpatrick laying there after The-Piano-Go-Boom made me think of it). Even for the plot - a made up makeup maskface of Sander Cohen might've been used to escape Fort Frolic when a mob of Splicers start to chase you after you killed 'The Maestro', and you are holed up in his makeup room (or somesuch). Of course, the customary mirror to look at yourself (wearing the mask) is needed. A joke in BS2 would be Delta attempting the same trick (and not exactly fooling any Splicers, but more a case of of terribly confusing them).. Better graphics in the MMORPG would have such things (they avoided mirror reflections of Jack/Delta/Sigma probably because it would look so awful (even in BS2 we only got shadows of Delta). --- 'Another Custom 'Asset' - Masks ' : Templates quite useful for mix-n-match combinations/options for customizations A basic shape and texture overlay which just about any player could create (good aesthetic design is a aeperate issue). --- 'Smash That Glass (NOOOOOOOOO!!!) ' : Glass (after all the smashing .. years of it) is a rare commodity in Rapture, and you might want to go to the trouble to bring intact objects back to get that premium price for it (or to impress your acquaintances with the quantity of glass in your Private Residence). Glass is also a raw material useful for making new objects (and a with Bounty offered for it for all the expansion going on in New Rapture's City Center.) --- --- --- 'Quantum Particles Meet Tachyon Particles (Cornholeum is made from this) ' : Much superior to the quantumz - they make everyone gods and instantly supply the Player with 'win' so that they can finish the stupid game, and get on with something better. Example of 'the Tachyon Effect' : A game that takes 5 years to produce that only lasts 8 hours with meager replay desirability. --- --- 'Quantum Theory Bust ' : Seriously here we are 100+ years later (than the events of 1893) and we still have little practical to show for the 'theory' (actually it is more a "hypothesis" since you actually have to test and have proof for a 'theory'. Its also a broad set of hypothesis, mostly dealing with what goes on inside atomic particles rather than weird mental 'explanations' created to try to explain a few things noticed in Physics. Someone in Rapture was investigating "String" Theory. and though it was a good idea to Splice cats to ask them about it. It turned out THAT wasn't a good idea. Joke - "How Does a Lutece handle a Quantum Particle?" Answer "Cut them in two and count the legs !!!!" (Note - you see the joke is that it makes as much sense as the 'quantum' anything used in Infinite BS.) --- --- 'Sorry Kennyboy, This Isn't America or Christianity You Think You Have Portrayed Here ' : Alot of the American Bible-thumpers (note- no Bibles seen in Columbia (?)) are against ostentatious religious buildings and vain expressions of their religion (too 'Papist' for them). So where does this leave this delusional vision of 'Christianity' of Ken Levine's ?? (note- not a single Crucifix or mention of 'Jesus' in Columbia). Merely an ignorant/intentional mislabeling of it, thinking that its presence makes the game 'relevant'. So sorry, again -- making shit up to 'make a point' is crap and basically dishonest. At least in Rapture, 'the Church of Lamb' was a bunch of insane Splicers. Worshiping a 'prophet' as if he were a god is simple idolatry - not something 'Christians' do. --- --- --- . . .